Izuku And The Older Sister Experience
by Big Diesel
Summary: Ochako stumbles upon a mysterious text that offers her the ultimate little brother experience. And why not let Izuku be the little brother of interest? Follow the journey as seventeen-year-old Izuku wakes up a bit different than he was last night and what the girls of UA High think of what to do with their little brother. {AU} {Harem} {Chapter 2 - available now}
1. I'm Not What You Think I Am! (Uraraka)

Tsuyu Asui, Ochako Uraraka, Momo Yaoyaozoru, and Toru Hagakure were invited to Mina Ashido's dorm for a small get-together. The pinkette was interested in wanting a mani-pedi and she knew the right girls that would be interested in painting each other's nails.

Toru was looking in the mirror as she always does - trying to see which of her friend's breasts are bigger. "Mmm, I think Mina might have bigger breast than mine." She pouted. "Oh, shoot!" She looked at the glass of milk she was consuming. The poor invisible girl still believed in the old wives tale. "Damn you 2% for not making my juggs bigger."

Tsuyu laughed while Ochako was painting the frog girl's nails. "Relax, girlfriend, ribbit! In some time, you can grow breasts like mine. Yet again, the good ole eating cornbread does the trick." She gave Toru the okay sign.

Toru pouted as she returned to Momo. Momo was reading _Seventeen_ as she was waiting on Toru to stop having her pity party. Toru unwrapped the polish and began painting Momo's nails. "Cornbread goes straight to my ass. I want a guy who is a breast man. Not an ass man."

Mina Ashido stepped out of her private restroom. She heard a gist of Toru's conversation. "The ass is where it's at." She slapped her own ass while laughing. "Trust me. Guys these days prefer an ass than breasts."

"Dream on, girlfriend, ribbit," exclaimed Tsuyu. Tsuyu has been confident in her appearance since she began developing in the bust. Although to the chagrin as Minoru Mineta doesn't stop ogling her blessings. Yet again, at least she was being looked at. "You see the way that pervert Mineta looks at me?"

"Mineta doesn't count," said Ochako. "Mineta looks at anything that has a vagina."

Momo flipped through the magazine. She was nodding, yet wasn't really paying attention.

"I bet Katsuki is more of an ass man," said Mina as she was trying to pinpoint Toru's toes. "Since he is such an ass, I think it pays him some compliment."

"Pinkette, please," interjected Tsuyu. "Katsuki wishes he has the privilege of my delicates. Yet again, Eijiro can come to a close second. And maybe Shouto a third."

"What," exclaimed Toru. "You prefer fangs over Shouto. Shouto is a hell of a cutie in my opinion. More stamina, more guile, and he have a life story. His father is a bastard and his mother burned him and she went to the ward." She gave a thumbs up. "Sounds like my kind of hero to me."

Tsuyu blew a raspberry. "Do like the Titanic. Sink or swim. Whichever float your boat. Ribbit!" She looked at Ochako. It didn't take a genius to know that her heart was for Izuku. She decided to be a tease. "Yet again, I do think that Izuku is such a cutie, ribbit. I think he would appreciate ass and breasts."

Ochako turned beet red. She didn't turn to see Tsuyu's face. She wasn't in the mood of the Gotcha face. She dipped the polish and continue to paint Tsuyu's nails.

"Midoriya has that cutesy look about him," said Toru as she picked her shade for Mina to paint. "Reminds of me a child looking for his mother." Toru began to blush. "It's sort of cute."

"Midoriya isn't Aizawa. He is far from Tetsutetsu. Yet again, I can't look at him as handsome either," said Mina. "Honestly, if I were to categorize Midoriya, I would say…"

"Cute."

The girls turned when they heard Momo spoke for the first time. She had a glaring face. A glow to be added. She looked into the magazine, then showed the rest of the girls.

It wasn't often the teen girls' magazine featured male models. Whenever they did, Momo tended to melt. "Girls, look at this cover of this guy. He is so cute...and so childish. To think he is of age. He is too adorable. He is so kawaii!"

Tsuyu tilted her head. Ochako dropped her nail polish. Mina's nose began to bleed. Toru nearly fell over.

"I didn't think a boy can get so moe, ribbit!" Tsuyu wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"He looks like a gem," replied Toru while she was panting. "Is it getting hot in here."

"He kinda looks like...kinda looks like," said Mina.

"Izuku."

Ochako snatched the magazine from Momo. She couldn't help it whenever she saw boys that resembled Izuku. The girl had such a strong crush on the teen that she didn't know what to do. However, Ochako had a bigger secret. Something that she wasn't ready to discuss with the girls.

"This Izuku-lookalike is so damn precious," cried Ochako as she hugged and rubbed the picture with her cheeks. "I didn't think boys can get this delicious." She continued to hum while the girls began staring at her awkwardly.

Tsuyu looked over to Momo. "If I didn't know any better, I would think Ochako was a shotacon, ribbit!"

Ochako's eyes stared daggers at the frog girl. "No way in hell am I a shotacon. I like mature guys my age."

Momo kept a calm demeanor as she took her magazine back. "You don't have to like younger children to be a shotacon. You like boys that have a childish look. Kinda girlish if you may." She crossed her legs, excusing herself as she stepped out of the bed to get a drink of water. "Yet again, you always get googly whenever you mention Izuku as a little brother."

"No, I don't!" Ochako stomped her foot.

Tsuyu and Mina gave each other an unconvincing glare. "Step one - denial."

"No, I don't," exclaimed Ochako once more. She turned to Momo. "Then yet are you looking at that magazine, Momo. You are more of the shotacon than I am."

Momo pursed her lips. "I can admire a boy without developing feelings." She took a sip of water. "Like guys can admire guys without liking them. Same as girls. I said that the boy is adorable and cute." She lowered her eyebrows. "I didn't say I wanted to put him to bed." She winked. "And you just labeled yourself, princess."

The room was filled with oohs and ahhs. Ochako's face was redder than a spicy pepper. So much so that smoke can be seen coming from her nose. It wasn't until Mina patted her on her shoulder. "Relax, Ochako. We are just teasing." She rested her chin on Ochako's shoulder. "I won't deny that I can see myself doting a little brother like him. Take him to parks, amusement parks, taking him shopping, giving him lots of love."

Tsuyu nodded her head. "My own little brother has a big head and his ass in the clouds, ribbit! Yet again, he is much of a protector of our little sister."

"At least you guys can say you have siblings," said Toru as she was turning red. "I wish I can have a little brother to take care and dote on."

Mina patted Ochako's shoulder. "You see, everybody has a little shotacon in them." She pecked Ochako on the cheek. "Not as much as you do, Uraraka."

 _ **A few minutes later in the bathroom….**_

Ochako excused herself from the restroom. No longer could she handle the embarrassment on the subject of Izuku and shotacon. She sat on the toilet. She lifted her head, taking deep breaths to calm her stress.

"Stupid Tsuyu," she mumbled as she kicked the stall. "She always does this to rile me up. I know she likes Izuku also. That's why she does this to me." Ochako always felt a rivalry between her and Tsuyu whenever Izuku was on the subject.

Since acquainting herself with Izuku, she felt the strong dynamic of his friendship. A leader, a gentleman, friendly, dashing, and wonderful to boot, she also felt a connection beyond just friendship. Even beyond skinship. Ochako didn't have any siblings. She was an only child. But the more she spent time with Izuku, the more she wanted to hug, to kiss, to cuddle, to dote, and to hold on to like an accessory.

 _Shotacon._

"I am not a shotacon," she whispered to herself. She rolled some tissue and wiped her face. She didn't want the others to think that she was crying. She flushed the toilet and pulled up her clothes. Upon putting up the toilet seat, she heard the sound of her messages.

Thinking that it was Tsuyu going to tease her again, she was going to give the frog girl a piece of her mind. As she unlocked her phone and headed to her messages. It came from an unrecognized number. She clicked on the message.

" _Seeking A Little Brother Experience"_ It came with a link to a webpage. She back on the toilet. At first, she was repulsed. This was something of Tsuyu's doing, she thought.

She clicked on the link.

"God damn it," she mumbled to herself.

 _Welcome to the blog of Seeking For The Little Brother Experience. My name is Rika and I am the site manager of this page. This blog is to help you brothers-and-sisters to find the connection that you always wanted._

The introduction seemed promising to Ochako. She continued scrolling down where she saw another piece of information.

 _[Click if you are an older sister]_

 _[Click if you are a younger brother]_

Ochako clicked on the first option.

 _Greetings, my daughter. This is Rika once again. Thank you for checking out this page. Like I have mentioned, this is a blog to help you experience the love you have for a little brother. Before you continue, there are some questions I like for you to answer to yourself before we continue this blog._

 _ **Are you an only child?**_

" _Yes."_

 _ **Do you feel alone?**_

" _Yes."_

 _ **Do you want the love and affection of a younger brother?**_

" _Yes."_

 _ **Do you want to be happy?**_

" _Yes."_

 _If you have answered all of the questions, my daughter, then you are the perfect candidate for this blog. Please continue by clicking enter on this page._

Ochako immediately clicked enter without any hesitation.

As she continued searching, a pop-up appeared. She saw that it was part of the site.

 _To continue with this blog, please put in your information.  
_  
Ochako typed in her information before clicking enter. The pop-up returned.

 _Thank you. There will be someone calling you in the next few moments.  
_  
A few moments later, Ochako heard her phone ringing. She looked to the phone and saw it was an unknown number. She picked it up and answer.

"Hello," asked the brunette.

"Good evening," answered the receiver. The voice sounded feminine. It was heavy tone, but very calming. Just hearing those two words made the brunette relax. "Is this Ochako? Ochako Uraraka?"

"This is she."

"Good evening. My name is Rika. I am the host of this page. Thank you for joining my site," she said while releasing a slight laugh.

"Um-um, no problem," answered Ochako nervously.

"Excellent! As a reminder, my dear. The purpose is to give you the ultimate little brother experience. And judging by the information that I have received, you are an only child and you for the affection of a younger brother."

"Yes, ma'am," answered Ochako. "Wait a minute? I don't know."

"It's fine, dear. I know it is weird. Asking a complete stranger for advice. I felt the same way when I felt my relationship with my brother was going south." She paused. "Now, I am dedicated to helping brothers-and-sisters have wonderful, healthy relationships. Is that what you want?"

"To be frankly honest, I don't know."

"That's okay, my dear. We are here to help. Question, are you able to receive a download from your phone?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent! What I am about to send you to is an app that will help you solve your troubles."

Before she could speak, Rika spoke. "Don't worry, this is no setup. We are here to help give you the experience of having a little brother."

"I still don't know, but I am willing to try."

"Excellent, darling! The app will appear right about now."

Ochako looked at her messages and saw the link to the app. She clicked on it. Rika continued. "It won't be long until the app is download and it is free to be used on any boy you like. However, it will only be for the boy you desire as a little brother."

"Yes, ma'am. And the link is now downloaded to my phone."

"Good! A set of instructions will be left on there. Read it wisely okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Ochako.

"Good. Just one more thing."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Keep all of the information of this to yourself. Nobody else must know about the app or the service."

"Yes, ma'am."

"We will be in touch. Sweet dreams, Ochako."

Ochako hung up and returned her sight on the webpage. Upon looking, it displayed the 404 Not Found page. After several attempts, the site was gone. Ochako shrugged her shoulders and turned off her phone.

There was a knock on the stall. "Knock, knock, Ochako. Are you okay?" It was the sound of Momo.

"Yeah, I am good. Had to go number #2."

"Alright! Listen, Mina is ordering pizza. You want some?"

"Sure," answered Ochako.

"Hey, Ochako."

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for the teasing earlier. We were having a little fun. No hard feelings?"

Ochako looked at the app on her phone. The first thing it said was to type in the name of the boy for the little brother experience. "Yeah, Momo. We are well."

She typed in the name of Izuku Midoriya.

She put the phone into her pocket and exited out of the stall. "You're buying my way as a token for my forgiveness, Momo."

 _ **The next morning….**_

It was early on a Saturday morning when Izuku woke up from his slumber. He yawned as he sat up to thank God for another day. A weekend of rest and relaxation. His plans were simple - going to the arcade to play with Shouto and the gang, read comic books, and go swimming with the others. That evening, eat pizza and potato chips and bed. Hopefully, on Sunday, repeat.

As he stretched his hands, he noticed that his hands were overlapping the sleeve. He raised his eyebrow peculiarly. He was certain that his shirt was a bit shorter last night. He probably tossed and turned in the night. Wasn't the first time.

He saw that Shouto was sleeping on the other side of the room. He tried not to disturb his roommate as he stepped out of his bed. _Did the room get bigger suddenly?_ He tried to convince himself that he needed some water. He did spend last night challenging Shouto on _Super Smash Bros._ part of the night. Soda and potato chips were their fuel as they played deep into the night.

He began walking to the door. He began to hold on to his shorts. Was he losing weight, he thought. He opened the door and headed toward the restroom.

He rubbed his head in frustration. He felt like things gotten bigger over the last few hours. _Mom is right. I need to start eating healthy again._ Once in the bathroom, he headed for the sink.

"Okay? Something is right. I know I was at my hip with this sink. Why is it at my stomach?" He rubbed his eyes as he saw the mirror. His eyes widened and his mouth went agape.

"What in the hell?"

 _ **To be continued….**_


	2. I'm Not What I Look Like!

_**Hey, guys! GOTA and BD, here with another chapter to "Izuku And The Older Sister Experience." I know what you all thinking? "Where have you been?" Writer's block was something for this chapter. Anyway, in this chapter, Izuku tries processing this moment of returning to his former youth. What will occur? Stay tuned!**_

 _ **BD: And it better not be for another year!**_

 _ **GOTA: aNd iT BeTTer NoT bE fOr AnoTHer YeaR!**_

Izuku Midoriya didn't know where to begin. How could he begin? Was there a way to even digest, let alone acknowledge the realization of his current juncture?

 _A kid! I look like a kid!_ Those were the first thought that can come to mind. What more could he really say? Just yesterday, he was living the ordinary teenage life of a seventeen-year-old. How did playing games at the arcade, hanging out with friends, and playing video games with his roommate led to this?

"What in the world?" He covered his mouth. _That isn't how I talk._ It was soft, delicate, and very high-pitched. It wasn't his normal-sounding teenage voice. _Why am I sounding like a kid?_ At least it was safe to say that he could talk normally in his thoughts. It made him think of those movies from the eighties and nineties of kids living in the life of adults and vice versa. However, this wasn't Big or Freaky Friday. In those movies, people swap places and the child turns into an adult. Was it something in his drink. He did admit that he drank enough soda that his bladder was near to bursting, but he didn't feel like his beverage was spiked. So, he can conclude that this wasn't a _Case Closed_ moment.

He certainly felt he wouldn't do a good job begin the Conan Edogawa persona of Jimmy Kudo.

He observed his surroundings. Everything appears the same. He knew that he was in the bathroom of his dorm. He could recognize the crusty substance left by Minoru in the last stall beside him. He could recognize the mushroom cloud scrawled by Bakugo and Kirishima. So, he wasn't lost in time. This was the present. The only thing is that he wasn't in his current appearance as a teen.

The messy, unkempt hair. The tiny dotted freckles on his cheek. The oversized red t-shirt and now baggy if not sagging shorts. His appearance didn't look any different from when he was a young child in his sandbox days.

Days he didn't want to relive. Especially if there was a certain arrogant blonde to abhor and annoy him.

 _Relax, Izuku! This is a shocker! Remember, you have been in tougher situations worse than this. Plenty of battles. C'mon, you just rescued Eri from Chisaki's crutches. This isn't any different from the previous challenges._ Suddenly a thought hit him. What if his enemies were capable of creating a device to turn him into his current form. Maybe he wasn't abducted like Jimmy Kudo or wished for it like Tom Hanks' character. But, the possibility was there.

He checked the mirror once more. He wanted to be sure that this was him and not a trick mirror. He turned and walked to another sink. He turned to face the mirror. It was the same younger-looking Izuku.

 _Well, duh! If you are feeling short, there wouldn't be a trick mirror. C'mon, Izuku! Don't make yourself think that this sudden change is lowering your IQ?_

Continuing to stare into the mirror, he thought of another possible scenario. _What if the class of 2-A and 2-B decided to play a trick on me by shortening the height of the structures? Or, they replaced the structures with smaller ones. That was how Mun Daal tricked Truffles on 'Chowder' to convince her that she was losing weight._ However, that theory can be proven false. First of all, his voice has descended. Plus, would his entire class put out that effort to really trick him? Not calling them _Baka and Test_ , but he wasn't worth it to pull a prank.

With that theory being put in the coffin, he couldn't think of other ideas. Be that as it may, he was now in the appearance of his former youth. This was the part in which a now-what would suffice.

' _Who can I go to_ ,' thought Izuku in his normal voice. He knew his roommate, Shouto was sleeping in the dorm. When he wakes up, he was going to expect a teenage Izuku and now a pint-sized of his yesteryear. While pacing back and forth the restroom, he tried thinking of people for confidence.

 _There is All Might. I know he is out of town for the weekend. I could give him a call and explain this. I believe he might help me. I could go to Aizawa-sensei. As much as I helped him with Eri, a solid is mightily nice at this moment. Well, I could go to Kayama-sensei._

 _ **[insert record player skipping here]**_

' _Well, well, well, my little fishy. Look at the demeanor you got yourself into.'_

' _Kayama-sensei? Is this really appropriate?_

' _All part of my extensive curriculum to ensure that your 'needs' are met.'_

 _ **[insert seductive jazz music in the background here]**_

' _Why am I naked?'_

' _Isn't physical education part of your curriculum, my little fishy?'_

' _...'_

' _What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Oh, don't be afraid, sweetie. Mama Nemuri is going to take care of her little Icchan. Teeheehee!'_

 _ **[image dark marks hovering over Izuku]**_

 _Scratch that! That is a Rule 34-violation in progress. If I were to get into her clutches, a missing sign would be posted throughout the metropolis._ He decided to scratch the Pro Hero 18+(?) sensei out of the equation. Suddenly, a lightbulb appeared above his head.

"Bingo!" He squeaked, not used to his younger-sounding voice. ' _Bingo!'_ He felt better using his normal-thinking voice. ' _Recovery Girl is on weekend duty. I know she is trustful enough to confide in until we can get this situation figured out. I think once I get in contact with All Might, I can go to my mother and explain this situation.'_ Izuku groaned as the thoughts of bibs, bottles, toys from elementary school, and camera shots as the doting mother would love to relive the moments.

' _It's a good thing Mother Dearest kept all of your school clothes from sixth grade, Icchan!.'_

' _Really, Mom? I am seventeen.'_

' _You can be forty and you will still be mommy's baby.'_

' _Smile for the camera, sweetie! Peace sign, Icchan! Peace signs!'_

' _Really, Mom? I don't remember sixth-graders wearing smocks.'_

' _Don't you ruin this one moment of happiness or be prepared to have pruned grapes!'_

' _Cheese, Mommy! Peace signs!'_

' _Allow me to scrub your back, darling! Remember how you would smother into my lap. Matter of fact, let's see for old time's sake.'_

' _Mom!? I don't even recall doing this back when I was a kid.'_

' _Do you really want to upset your mommy, Icchan?'_

' _Mom, are you acting yandere?'_

 _ **[imagine a tall Inko hovering over Izuku in a darkened background]**_

' _Mommy loves Icchan! Icchan loves Mommy! If Mommy wants Icchan in her bosom, then damnit, make it so! Do you know how long I was in labor with you?'_

' _...'_

' _How long Icchan?' {imagine red oni-faced Inko here}_

' _Thirty-six hours!'_

' _Great! That is the amount of time we are taking to regain this mother-son bonding.'_

 _ **[image teardrops beside his reddened face]**_

' _Let's see if All Might can solve this before reaching my mother.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when hearing the sounds of his classmates walking toward the bathroom. In a swift panic, Izuku rushed inside of the stall. He was thankful that he was short enough to put his entire body on the toilet seat without being seen. Sitting on the toilet, he placed his knees to his chest. He told himself to calm down and no sudden movements. The quicker the students in question to use the facilities and leave, the better.

The doors were opened.

" _So, Kirishima. Did you know that Yaoyorozu actually smelled my finger at the drink bar yesterday when I asked if it smelled like summertime lemon?"_

" _No, Bakugo, no! No, you didn't?!"_

" _I promise you on Pyrrha's soul. I looked at her dead in her optic stems as she sniffed my finger."_

" _What did she do?"_

" _She got mad obviously!"_

" _What was she smelling?"_

" _Three-day-old teen spirit!"_

" _Your underwear?"_

" _Yep, yep!"_

" _What did she say?"_

" _She called me a bloody bastard, that's what!"_

" _And what did you do?"_

Izuku noticed there was a pregnant pause in the conversion. It was already to the chagrin that the very people he wanted to avoid were in the restroom.

" _Ki-ri-shi-ma! When she said that, I stared into her instrument of vision. And I said..."_

 _{Bakugo and Kirishima observed their surroundings during their momentary silence}_

" _And I said, biiiitch! If you weren't so damn gullible, then you wouldn't fall for my shenanigans."_

" _You said, bitch though?"_

" _Hell yeah, I've called her a…{Bakugo and Kirishima observed their surroundings again during their momentary silence}... biiiitch!"_

" _A brilliant Bakugo production! You play all day."_

" _That's how I operate!"_

Izuku remained silent as he concentrated on Katsuki and Eijiro. He heard them unzipping their pants as they began to urinate.

"Anyway," said Eijiro while keeping one hand on the wall, "word around the campfire was Yaoyorozu had a girls' night at her dorm."

"So," retorted Katsuki as he snorted and spat into the urinal.

"So," interjected Eijiro, "according to my source…"

"Mineta?"

"Who else? The girls were talking about us."

"Hm," replied Katsuki with his trademark Cheshire cat grin. "About time those girls put some respect on my name." He spat again into the urinal. "Knowing for Ashido, she probably mentioned me. With those tities of her, I can bust a nut all day before being filled to capacity."

"Hey," interjected Eijiro. "Ashido's different! She wouldn't perform that kind of action...on you!"

"Faunus, please," interjected Bakugo. "Guaranteed I would have Ashido getting on her knees and serving me like Denny's before the end of the weekend." He looked into the urinal for assurance that he didn't have to pee anymore. "But, I am just joshing with you." He patted Eijiro on his back with his peeing hand. Eijiro made a mental note to change out of his t-shirt.

"If anything, those girls were probably talking about who has the biggest weiner," said Katsuki as he walked to the sink. "The gods didn't bless this magnificent Bakugo for nothing!"

Eijiro shook his head in disapproval. "Please believe that I was the source of the topic." He flexed his muscles. "Girls like Ashido, Jirou, and Hagakure would melt when seeing these venomous pythons."

Katsuki clicked his tongue. "That's from jerking off."

The two had a moment of laughter while Eijiro walked to the sink. As he turned on the sink, he saw Katsuki was looking into the mirror.

"Seriously! If the girls were talking about dick-print, who would be the best in show," asked Eijiro.

"I know who wouldn't," said Katsuki. "Three people - Midoriya, Izuku, and Deku!"

"Really?" Eijiro began pumping soap from the dispenser. "Not even next to last with Minoru?"

"I said who wouldn't be the best in show," retorted Katsuki. "Deku's dick wouldn't even be a factor in the girls' equation." He scrunched his finger. "He probably cleans his dick with a tweezer and some q-tips."

That quip alone warranted a smirk from the redhead. "God, Bakugo! That's so wrong!"

"Can't lie if it is the truth. If he sucks with his quirk, then he sucks with performing," said Katsuki as he began washing his hands. "Knowing for the defenseless son-of-a-gun, he is probably using those items to aid him in spanking his monkey." He extended his arm to slap his stomach. "Yeah, Uraraka," said Katsuki in a mocking voice. "Yeah, Uraraka! Let me cream you! Let me stick this in your peehole!"

"More like a belly button," retorted Eijiro. He turned off the faucet. He turned his back to the sink as he turned his hand to Bakugo. "Be as it may, Bakugo, at least he may have hope with the dull and dishwater Uraraka." He snorted. "I would put money on Shiozaki putting out before that lame Mary would."

"Baka, please," said Katsuki. "If I could, I would fuck Uraraka. I would film it, edit it, and show it to Deku just because I could."

"Just to say you fucked her?"

"Nope! Just seeing the joy on his face of defeat." Katsuki washed his face with the water.

" _The hell you are, you insecure bastard!"_

Katsuki turned off the faucet. "Hey, what was that noise?"

"What noise?"

"That noise just now. I thought somebody called me a bastard." Katsuki moved Eijiro to the side as he was looking at the restroom. "Yo! If it is Mineta or Rikido or one of you bastards calling me out of my name, announce yourself and I promise it wouldn't be a five-finger combo and more of a leg-and-wing instead."

Silence filled the stalls once again. Katsuki clicked his tongue. He can sense that they weren't alone.

"Eijiro?"

"Yeah, man?"

"Check the entrance and see if there are other shoes around. If so," said Katsuki as his trademark grin returned on his face, "then I think a certain person is going to eat their words."

Izuku cursed under his breath for allowing his emotions to cloud his judgment. ' _Be calm, Izuku! Right now, everything is in speculation. I am certain that they can't do anything. Especially if they don't know who could be here.'_

" _Hey, Bakugo! Guess whose shoes were found here?"_

" _Oi! Really! Well, oh my, oh my! Seems like the devil was making his presence known."_

' _Oh, crud!'_ Izuku's nervousness took the best of him. It didn't help that the accumulating sweat dripped on the toilet seat.

 _SCREECH!_

A momentary silence filled the room again. Izuku's heart was beating erratically.

"Did you hear that, Bakugo?"

"Definitely! A little church mouse is being set in his own trap!" Katsuki whistled teasingly. "There is a four-letter word for the four-letter person hiding in one of these stalls. I can give you a moment to surrender. If so, I promise I won't be _that_ harsh on you."

 _BLAST!_

A loud powerful slam rattled the connecting stalls. Izuku covered his mouth to not give Bakugo the source of his location. Of course, it was the last stall next to the window. Being in this position, Izuku needed to be solution-oriented. It wouldn't do any good to use the window. They were on the sixth floor. He could run for it but unfortunately, he would have to face Bakugo and Kirishima.

Bullying Izuku was the duo's favorite pastime. If bullying Izuku was a party game, they would play every night.

 _BLAST!_

"That's door number two," said Katsuki in maniacal laughter. "Wow! To think I am feeling dastardly and moist. What say you, Kirishima!"

"Use whatever adjective you like, I am filming this."

"Ara ara!"

 _BLAST!_

"Door number three." Katsuki whistled loudly. The sound reminded Izuku of a torpedo. "This game is very exciting." He raised his voice. "An insecure bastard, you called me, eh?! Letting that bulldog mouth overload that puppy dog ass, aren't you, eh? Well, don't worry, my dear friend. This chase, this dance we are doing will be more exciting when we get to this part."

This blast rattled next to Izuku. Chunks of asphalt began raining overhead. Time was running short. He needed to think quickly.

"Door number four." Bakugo stomped his foot. "And then there is one!" He snickered loudly. "So many options to pound you, so little time for your life, my dear old friend."

"Bakugo, wrap this up! I am losing data already."

"Be patient, you putz! Have to put on my villain, tough-guy face."

 _ **[insert typical anime soundtrack that showcases the action sequence]**_

"Juices loaded, fist ready to rock," said Katsuki as he proceeded to the final stall. "What are your final words, you insecure bastard?"

"Seriously, Bakugo! I am running out of minutes on this!"

"So, my friend! We have come to this," said Katsuki in a cynical tone of voice. "You have the balls to call me a bastard and nothing to back it up! Well, here is something to cleanse that mouth of yours!" He pointed at Eijiro. "Johnny, what is available in door number five." Using his quirk, the Lord Explosion Murder propelled his force to the final stall.

Katsuki felt the force of the toilet rupturing to his face. Gallons and gallons of water propelled to Katsuki. Katsuki couldn't move because of the water pressure. "Aaugh! Toilet water! Eijiro, help me!"

Eijiro remained motionless as he watched his best friend being plummeted with toilet water.

 _I think I could delete some of the many videos watching Mina to film this_. Eijiro stood while Katsuki was being consumed by the toilet water.

 _ **A couple of minutes later….**_

Izuku rushed out of the bathroom with all of his might. He ran the heck out of dodge without any shoes or anything else. He was running for his life. He didn't have time for the Bakugo knockdown.

A little wet and a little sweaty, he persevered and made it through.

 _ **[Izuku addresses the readers- breaking the fourth wall]**_

' _You are probably thinking, "how in the world did I make it through that?"' Well, let's make some anime logic. Hearing the sounds of the doors making contact with the wall indicated that he was using the same technique- knocking the doors over. Well, I knew there was no way to escape. There was the option of climbing into the air duct but it would've meant him seeing me. So, using the resourceful of what I have learned in shounen films, the way of the fly.'_

' _I kicked the pipes in, allowing water to leak. Katsuki would be so focused looking up that he would never look down. Upon pushing in the stall, I jumped high enough to careen to the next stall. With Eijiro being distracted, I crawled under each stall (in the best way possible despite the damage to make my escape. Does it make sense? Not really? But don't overthink it! This is a story! Now, let's get back to the story.'_

Izuku needed to head back to the door to retrieve his cell phone. He was grateful that Todoroki was a late sleeper and wouldn't wake up if the rapture were to occur.

Izuku sprinted down the hallway. He didn't need to make any stops. Any distractions would deter him from heading to his dorm.

 _Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Must go faster! Must go faster! Curse my stubby legs!_

He made the turn that led to his dorm room. The final victory lap. He was getting there. He was getting there. He was getting….

 _ **[insert knockout noise here]**_

Izuku was met with a pair of mounds hitting his face. He was pushed back to the floor, landing on his back.

"Oh, Goodness! I am so, so, so, sorry!"

There were spirals in Izuku's eyes. He was in a daze. "I still see the shadows in my room. Can't take back the love that I gave you."

It was met with a giggle from the female stranger. "Golly, I am terribly sorry little boy."

Izuku sat up to see the woman-in-question. He was seeing a short blue-haired, cyan-eyed girl in front of him.

"Sorry that you've bumped into me," said the blue-haired teen as she helped to pick him up. "I can be a bit clumsy sometimes, especially walking outside without warning." She snapped her fingers. "Darn it, Nejire! Think before you act!" She looked down at the emerald-haired teen. "Mmm! I think you might be on the wrong side of Albuquerque, my little friend."

Izuku was familiar with the happy-go-lucky girl. Who couldn't forget the moe, loveable student and member of the Big Three, Nejire Hadou?

She kneeled down, meeting her eyes with his. "Are you lost, little boy? Can you talk?"

"..."

"Are you a little brother to one of the students here?"

Before Izuku could speak, he was met with soft hands touching his face. "Oh, goodness! Did I get you dirty?" She had a worried look of a mother. If only she knew the would've been danger from the bathroom a few minutes earlier. She took his hand. "Goodness, little boy! We have to clean you up."

"No, I am okay. I will be fine."

"No, no! I will take care of you! Don't need your big brother or sister being mad at me."

"I will be fine, I swear."

She stopped, giving him a pleasant smile. "I got you dirty. As a token of my apology, let me take care of you. What is your name, little boy?"

 _Great! If I tell I am Izuku, then she might flip! Or might tell Mirio or Tamaki! I need to be quick with this._

"Izzy!" _Great, Izuku! Real smooth on your quickness! I hope you readers know I am being sarcastic at this point of time._

"Izzy?" Nejire took hold of Izuku, smothering him with her mounds. "Oh, you are so, so adorable! I am going to be sure to take care of you." She grabbed his hand. "I am going to take you back to my dorm. I hope your big sister or brother don't mind borrowing you. I am going to make you a huge breakfast and then, I am going to draw you a hot bath." She pointed at herself. "So, you know, Nejire Hadou knows how to make an awesome dish." She took a hold of his cheek. "Oh, this is so exciting! I can't wait!"

There wasn't anything Izuku could do. Knowing what he was facing, he had to play his role for the time being until he can make his escape.

Until then, he was going to play it Cool Hand Luke. Izuku was hungry anyway.

 _Well, if I am going to be Izzy. Then, Izzy I am until I can figure this out!_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **BD: No! No! No! Are you really doing this, GOTA!**_

 _ **GOTA: Stay tuned! The good part is coming!**_

 _ **BD: Are you sure? It has been over a year and we must let the show go on!**_

 _ **GOTA: Well, you input it your points, Mr. Smarty Pants!**_

 _ **BD: Whatever, Chicky! Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, stay tuned!**_


End file.
